Promise Me
by PixieCurls
Summary: He was everything I wanted and everything I should stay away from. I met him one morning that was filled with mystery and new beginnings that would eventually end one dark night, with my heart shattered in pieces.


I do not own Naruto or anything related to that. This story is just an idea that came across.

Promise Me

~~~Present Time~~~

Ring, ring, ring.

Ring, ring, ring.

Ring, ring, ring.

'When will he get the hint?'

Ring, ring, ring.

Ring, ring, ring.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Sakura, this is the seventh time he has called. Don't you think it's about time that you talked to him?"

I quickly turn towards him and glare at him. There is no way on earth that I will.

"No Naruto. I want nothing to do with him."

"But Saku-"

"Damn it Naruto, I said no! Now if you would please give me ten minutes and I'll quickly change and be ready."

Naruto looks like he wants to continue talking but I want none of that. No one wants to listen to what I want. Well, why should I listen to them anymore.

"Okay. I'll wait here for you."

I look towards him and give him a smile that doesn't reach my eyes.

"Thank you."

~~Two years ago~~

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I'm late!"

"Calm down, you have like, an hour left and you're complaining about being late?"

"Ino, you know how I like to be early for everything. I hate being late and I hate others waiting on me."

"Well, you're one of the few. Lots of people that I know are always late."

"Well, they're not me and today I have an interview for that assistant position at Uchiha Corp. I want to be prepared for anything and if I get this job, I can finally start paying off all these student debts that I have. God only knows that by the time I finish college, I'll be in a massive debt and I'll probably be forty and still working to pay everything off."

"Well, all I can say is good luck and hope you get the job. I'm rooting for you Sakura!"

"Thank you."

I quickly gather my keys, notebook, jacket, phone and…

"Shit! Where is it? Ino, have you seen my bracelet?"

"Uhm, I think I saw it last by the tv."

I quickly make a dash for it and low and behold, there it is.

'Oh dear, what would I have done if I lost this?'

The object in my hand is the only memory I have of my momma. She passed away when I was a child and this is the only thing that I feel connects me to her. This blue topaz bracelet is my lifeline to her and today I really need her help.

"Momma, help me out a bit." I whisper.

As I stand outside of one of New York's finest building, I get a sense that I'm way in over my head. Can I really do this? Yes I can. I need to believe that I can. I immediately stand inside the building and I go directly to where the security guards are. They quickly direct me where I have to go. Luckily I make it inside an empty elevator and as the doors are about to close, a hand reaches in and halts the elevator. When the doors begin to open again I am thrown back.

'Wow..." Was my only thought.

The man that comes inside the elevator must be incredibly handsome. He stands there in his three piece black suit. He's fairly tall, then again anything is tall compared to my 5'1'' height. He can easily tow over me and for some reason that slightly frightens me. Lastly I notice his eyes. 'Wow.' Is all I still can think of. His onyx eyes can easily captivate you.

"Sorry about that. Running late for a meeting."

I frown at that. I hate people running late.

"No problem." I quickly add.

I see that he does not press any button to indicate which floor he is getting off on and I quickly turn to him.

"Which floor?"

"The same as you."

"Really? Small world isn't it."

I hear his faint chuckle and begin to blush.

'Damn it Haruno! Don't start now.'

"Indeed it is." He replies. "Why are you going there?"

"I have a job interview for the assistant position for Mr. Uchiha. I really need this job."

"Hn, is that so? I hear Mr. Uchiha is very difficult to get along with. He demands too much and expects a lot in return from his assistants. He is what some people would call an 'overbearing human being'.

I laugh at that. "I can handle it."

"Hn, can you really?" He replies faintly.

'What does he mean why that?'

Finally, the elevator comes to a stop on the 73rd floor and as I am making my haste departure from this mysterious man, he grabs hold of my wrist and instantly I feel a burning sensation starting. I look at where his hand is touching me and then I look up towards his face. Big mistake there. His eyes have somewhat become darker than they were before. 'How is that even possible?'

"I wish you good luck on your interview Ms…?"

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

"Well Ms. Haruno, I wish you nothing but good luck. I hope you can deal with that 'overbearing human being'." I can sense his humor behind those spoken words.

At that I laugh. God this man sure is different.

"Well thank you but I'm pretty sure Mr. Uchiha will see that I am not a person to run away quickly. I am up for any challenges thrown at me."

At that he quickly raises one of his eyebrows and how can that little gesture make him look sexier. I also notice that he is still holding on to my wrist.

"Ms. Haruno you sure are confident in yourself. That should be a plus towards you. I hope you are ready to please ever single one of Mr. Uchiha's demand."

Why is it that when he says that it sounds like a sexual suggestion? I think my face has turned into the color of a strawberry.

"I am ready for anything." I say faintly.

He chuckles and finally releases my wrist. I quickly grab onto that wrist with my other hand and start to massage it as if his hand left an invisible mark there.

He notices this and again those eyes yet again, darken and I'm left captivated by them. His eyes can quickly put you under spell. I mentally laugh at my cheesy remark. What am I a teenager? I need to put distance between this man and me because he makes me feel… what does he make me feel, exactly? I don't want to know the answer to that right now.

"Um, I should be going. I hate being late." At this I quickly glare at him because he told me before that he was late to a meeting. Won't they fire him if he is?

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from your interview Ms. Haruno. I do hope that you settle in well. Go through the last door on the right." He quickly gestures with a nod of his head. "It's been a pleasure Ms. Haruno and thus far you have made my morning an interesting one."

And on cue I quickly blush at this. This mysterious man has me feeling all types of ways and I'm not sure how to handle this. Before I get a chance to reply I finally notice that he is walking away and I'm left standing there and left wondering who exactly is my mysterious man?

Well, can't really dwell on that right now. First things first, my interview then who knows?

As three long hours pass by, I am finally told that I have officially got the assistant position. In my mind I am dancing up a storm. How my luck has changed and the hours won't interfere with my last year at school. Can this day get any better? I quickly turn towards Ten-Ten, the person who interviewed me, and let her show me around the office. At first I didn't pay much attention but then I note how beautifully designed it is. The office is spacious and there is not a single person just idling by. I guess mysterious man was right, Mr. Uchiha does expect a lot from his employees. I smirk at this but quickly I focus back on Ten-Ten.

"… and lastly you will be working right here, outside Mr. Uchiha's office. Can you start this week? If you can let me know what day so I can let Mr. Uchiha know and I'll have all the paper works ready for you then."

"Oh, um I can start tomorrow if you like. My classes don't start until next week." I happily say.

"One last thing before I let you go. I think Mr. Uchiha is still in his meeting. I last saw him there so I guess it would be okay to just enter and show you quickly around his office. Sometimes you will work inside there taking notes, filing some things for him or helping him out with some meeting and documents."

I still can't believe it. I am going to be working at Uchiha Corp. Wait until I tell Ino. As I'm following Ten-Ten inside, I notice that the office is huge and that the office looks out to my wonderful city of New York. Is this real? Can someone really have an amazing view of the city? Ten-Ten quickly shows me around and I notice that there are two office desks in the room. I guess one is for Mr. Uchiha and the other for me when I have to be inside here. I move slowly towards the glass wall overlooking New York City and stare in awe at the view. It's so high up yet it's so perfect. I think I'm going to like it here just for the view alone. My thoughts are interrupted when Ten-Ten says, "Oh, Mr. Uchiha, I though you were still at the meeting. I apologize for this but I was showing your new assistant around the office and getting her acquainted with her work space."

I turn around, a smile on my face and ready to face my new boss when I get the shock of my life.

"Hn, well Ms. Haruno, I believe my morning and afternoon just got 100 times better." He remarks.

I am left standing there because as it appears, my mysterious man is none other than my boss, Mr. Uchiha. And the way that he is staring at me makes it seem like he has just won some valuable prize. Fuck! This is going to be a bit complicated.

I quickly touch my bracelet on my left hand and immediately begin to feel relaxed and in control of this weird situation.

'Thank you, momma.'

I quickly stand up straight, chin out and present him with a smile that deserves an Oscar nomination. "Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha, so nice to meet you. Please take care of me while I am working as your assistant."

I see that he has a grin on his face and he's just staring at me. That makes me uncomfortable and I unconsciously rub the wrist he held onto this morning. His gaze has shifted to my wrist and I see the change in his eyes. 'Holy smoke this man's eyes are going to be the death of me.'

He then looks up towards me and replies, "Oh, indeed I will Ms. Haruno."

And at that I knew I was lost.

Hi y'all. This idea has been stuck in my head and I thought I would give it a go here.

Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
